Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of computer networks, and in particular, to a switchless network topology system for parallel computation and method.
Related Art
The demand for a high-performance computer or computer system originates from the need to provide optimized use of hardware and software, and the high-performance computer or computer system is implemented by using a processing node including one or more microprocessors and memories. These computer systems are sometimes referred to as shared multi-processor systems. In one shared multi-processor computer system, processors are considered as network nodes for mutual connection, so that these processors can communicate with each other, to share operating systems, resources, data, memories, and the like.
In a parallel computation computer system, as the number of computer nodes increases, network communication between nodes grows greatly. To accelerate communication between two nodes, a switch is used for communication between the nodes. However, as the number of nodes grows larger, the number of used switches grows larger, and the number of layers of switches that use, for example, a fat tree structure also increases, which therefore results in that an entire network system has a very complex structure and the cost of the network system also increases.